


Junkie

by Kaleidodope



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleidodope/pseuds/Kaleidodope
Summary: A look into Zydrate’s stranglehold on a young addict named Brea.





	Junkie

“I‘m sorry Ms. Houston but your no longer on the account. The primary account holder took you off the account on the 17th. ”

“Dammit Daddy!” Brea stepped away from the bank teller and dialed her fathers phone number. 

“Hello Pumpkin.” Stanley spoke coolly, but something in his tone suggested that he knew his daughter would call, and the reasoning behind it. “Don‘t pumpkin me daddy how am I supposed to pay my rent when I cant access the account anymore?” she snapped. 

“Don’t worry about your rent I already paid it, I also got you caught up on your electric bill and car note.” he replied, his tone was unwavering even as her voice elevated. He wouldn’t be bullied by his own daughter. “So what am I supposed to do about groceries and spending money?” she asked with a tinge of sarcasm.

“I‘ll send your brother to take you shopping.”

“So what now? Your treating me like a child? No, your treating me worse than a child. At least they get an allowance.”

“No Brea, ” He interrupted. “Only responsible children get allowances. Your 26 years old, you refuse to work and even though I‘m giving you money to live on none of your bills are getting paid. So, if your not paying your bills where is all the money going Brea?”

“DAD I‘M NOT DOING IT AGAIN!” she yelled into her phone as she opened the door to her car and sat in her drivers seat. She didn’t put the key in the ignition. She couldn’t drive when she was this angry.

“You missed two of your Zydrate Anon meetings. Not one…two. What did I tell you would happen if you didn’t take the meetings seriously? ” he asked as his voice elevated. “You said you would cut me off. Daddy you just don’t understand.” She admitted while resting her head on the steering wheel. Tears began to soak her lap as she listened to him cut into her recent behavior. 

“Yes I do Brea. Did you forget that I needed most of my organs replaced as a result of that God-forsaken plague? And the organ transplant grade Zydrate is much more potent than the doses you‘ve been getting for your nose jobs and implants and face reconstructions. You just can‘t keep going under the knife that way. I don’t recognize you as the cute little girl in your baby pictures. Pretty soon your face will start resisting the surgeries and you‘ll be like your little friend Amber. You want that to happen? You want your face to fall off in front of everybody?”

Brea broke down and cried as she struggled to reply. “No… I don’t want to be like Amber.” she admitted. “Then let your mother and I help you.” His words were full of concern. “Dad. I have to drive. I‘ll call you later.” Before he had the chance to say goodbye she hung up her phone and started the car. She was headed to the cemetery. Her chips were down, and there was only one guy that could help her at this point.

*

She laid on his makeshift bed and stared at the ceiling of the crypt as he pushed and pulled on top of her. His lips tasted like cigarette ash and his face was covered in oil and sweat. Every few strokes he would dip his head low enough for his hair to brush her face. The scent of his bitter unwashed hair made her nauseous. But she knew the grave robber would get her what she needed. In the end it would be worth it. After a long lingering final thrust the grave robber sat up and lit a cigarette as it rested in his mouth.

“Well…” he began with a shit-eating grin. “That was a pleasant surprise _Ms. Brea._ ” he said her name sarcastically. “All these years of me trying to get you over here and then when I stop trying you throw yourself at me. What would a snobby little rich girl like you want with a lowly grave robber like me?”

“Cut the crap you know what I want. I need Zydrate and I don’t have any cash.” She confessed as she pulled her sweater over her exposed breasts. Graverobber’s curiosity melted away to reflect a shocked expression. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I don’t have any.”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! GO GET SOME MORE!” She nearly screamed, humiliated that she might have done all that for nothing. “I wish I could but the bodies that I used for this batch are being incinerated. Your going to have to wait a few days for the next batch of bodies to come in. Maybe you should‘ve made your request  BEFORE paying for it.” Graverobber coolly walked out of the crypt laughing at the insults she hurled at him. Brea rolled her eyes and wiped the sweaty hair from her forehead. She was back at square one.

*

Brea went home and cleaned her entire apartment from top to bottom but it still didn’t distract her from the gnawing urge to get that evil blue liquid under her skin. She wished she could have something done then pay for it later, but they only did that with fatal organ transplants, not cosmetic surgeries. She’d had nearly every cosmetic procedure she could but it wasn’t enough nor would it ever be. 

As she sat on her bathroom floor her eyes caught a warning label on a bottle of cleaner.

 _CAUTION: CONTACT POISON CONTROL CENTER IMMEDIATELY IF INGESTED. CAUSES SEVERE LIVER DAMAGE._

Brea picked up the bottle and unscrewed the top.


End file.
